Split Family
by Jade Cade
Summary: rating just in case.. Two-bits family is split. Can a long lost sister bring the family back together? Or split it apart even more? please r&r.
1. The News

Split Family  
  
Disclaimer- I only own Lori and LoriÕs dog.  
  
ÔWorkÕs over, finally,Õ I thought as I let myself out of the diner where I work. I glanced around the parking lot and found my dad waiting for me. As I got in the car my dad said he had a surprise for me. I tried to get him to tell me, when we got home I was still wondering what the surprise could be. I followed my dad into the house and he led me to the kitchen. What I saw was a surprise, a dog! I had wanted a dog for as long as I remember.  
ÒWhatÕs its name, Dad?Ó I asked excitedly. He said the dogsÕ name was Dusty and he was a German Shepherd mix. Dusty was cute, he wasnÕt a puppy, but about six months old. Later that night after thanking my dad a million times, he got a turn to talk. He said in a quite voice, Ò Lori, I am going on a business trip to Oklahoma.Ó He paused before going on, ÒYou have to come this time, weÕll be gone for at least two months.Ó Did I just hear him correctly? Two months in Oklahoma? What about my friends and the beach parties? I would miss the California sun, but Oklahoma couldnÕt be too bad. After all my mom lived there, maybe we can see her again.  
  
ÒHoney...Ó my dad paused not sure what to say next, Ò...Um, well...I should have told you before...you have a older brother.Ó What? I felt like someone had punched me in the stomache. ÒWhat?Ó I whispered in disbelief. No way I could have a brother I never knew about. My dad and mom split up when I was about 2 1/2. ÒHow old is my brother? WhatÕs his name?Ó I asked not sure how to feel, I felt excited yet angry at father for keeping my brother a serect. ÒHeÕs about a year older than you, his nameÕs Keith.Ó  
  
ÒDoes he know about me?Ó I asked glaring at my father. He shook his head ÒNo.Ó  
  
AN: sorry, the quation things arent working. the Os with that symoble above it is where the quation things are suppose to be. Flames are welcome, causes its cold outside. 


	2. Arrivalrunaway dog

Two Days Later  
  
I boarded the plane reluctently and followed my dad to our seats. *At least I get to take Dusty with me.* I thought. I sat down and pulled out a book from my little backpack. *Like IÕm gonna get much reading done.* I had never flown in a plane before but I hate heights, so I know I wasnÕt going to enjoy this.  
  
ÒRelax honey.Ó my dad said ÒI think you will find flying a very nice way to travel.Ó ÒYeah, sure. I highly doubt it.Ó I opened the book and started reading, maybe if I was lost in a book I wouldnÕt notice the flight.  
  
An hour later I looked up from the book, still twenty minutes to go. I put the book away and started playing with my hair. I found myself wondering: What if I like it there? I wonder if the people here are as nice as they are in California. Could the boys here possibly be cuter than the ones I know? I read an article somewhere about the girls always thought the boys from out-of-town where better than the ones in there town.  
  
I glanced up at my father, ÒDoes mom know weÕre coming?Ó ÒNo. I tried to call her last night but the line was busy.Ó he said his eyes shifting nervously. I sighed and brushed a strand of red hair from my face, I knew he was lying. He hadnÕt even tried to call her. I changed the subject...ÓSo whatÕs Keith look like?Ó He replied with a slight shrug ÒHas rust-colored hair. Gray eyes.Ó That was real helpfully. I nodded and turned away, we were ready to land.   
  
Later that day After we got off the plane and checked in at our hotel my dad went straight to work. I decided to take Dusty for a walk, I put on his thick blue leash and left with him. Luckily we had found a hotel that would allow pets. We walked to what I figured was a park and sat by the fountain for a few moments. It was getting dark but I didnÕt really think about it at that time. Suddenly Dusty barked and yanked the leash out of my hand. I jumped up and followed him, I hadnÕt heard anything or seen anything, but he must have. I heard a voice say ÒHey!Ó and rounded the corner nervously afraid my new pet had gotten in to trouble. I glanced at the person and my breath caught. It was like I was staring into my own eyes....  
  
AN: IÕm stopping for now. I know itÕs still kind of short. And Thanks Jessica for reviewing. 


End file.
